Sun-tanning, Skinny-dipping and Sex
by writergirl184
Summary: Santana and Brittany spend a summer day together before senior year starts. Smut with a side of fluff. One-shot for now but depending on the responses I may continue.


Sun-tanning, Skinny-dipping and Sex

Summer had been bliss, filled with endless tanning sessions by the pool every day and parties that lasted until sunrise every night. The air was filled with the scent of vodka and lemonade, coconut tanning oil and the anticipation of senior year. Not that anyone really _liked_ school but senior year meant power, something that Santana was already accustomed to but senior year meant more power, especially that she was a shooin' for cheer captain now that the almighty queen bee Quinn had gone completely bat shit crazy.

This school year was going to be just as amazing as summer had been, especially since she and Brittany hadn't seen anyone all summer, well except for each other.

"Look, San! That cloud looks like Lord Tubbington!" Brittany commented, pointing her finger up towards the sky.

Santana placed a hand over her forehead; shielding her already sunglasses protected eyes from the persistent sun. She chuckled at the white fluff that highly resembled Brittany's cat and glanced over at the topless Brittany. At first Santana had been slightly opposed to the idea of Brittany sitting topless alongside of her but then Brittany had dropped her bikini top, complaining of unwanted tan lines, putting her very impressive, very perky and very real breasts on display, and Santana had happily agreed. I mean who was she to deprive her best friend of perfect tan lines?

Santana exhaled and closed her eyes, letting the heat from the sun warm her skin as she heard Brittany shuffle alongside of her. Their chairs were pulled tight together, completely touching and leaving no room between them, so when Brittany's toes brushed against her ankle she thought it was an accident but then it happened again, this time further up her leg. She glanced over at Brittany who was wearing a huge smirk on her face and nothing else. Santana's eyes widened and she frantically looked around as she threw a towel over Brittany's lady bits. Going topless was one thing but being stark naked in Santana's backyard where nosey neighbors could peek over her fence was not okay.

"Britt!" she exclaimed, shaking her head as she continued to look around.

Brittany just giggled and kicked the towel off of her. "What? I'm just getting ready to go swimming."

Santana's cheeks flushed at that. A few nights ago, after a party at Puck's, the two of them had stumbled home to Santana's house, shedding their clothes and hopping into the pool naked. Afterwards, when they were both breathless from Brittany going down on Santana by the side of the pool, Santana had declared that neither of them were allowed to swim with clothes on anymore, well in Santana's pool at least. The combination of vodka shots followed by cranberry juice chasers and the high from Brittany's head bobbing between her legs apparently having made her feel the need to make rules.

She watched as Brittany stood up from her chair, walked to the pool's edge and did a perfect dive into the deep end. A second later her head surfaced, a smile across her face as she smoothed her now wet hair away from her forehead.

In the middle of the night she hadn't been as worried about people seeing them skinny dipping but now, at two in the afternoon when anyone could look over and see them floating around in all their glory did not seem like a good idea. Although, she had to admit that the idea of someone catching them did turn her on a bit, but only a little.

Santana yelped as warm water hit her, bringing her knees up to her chin as to avoid any more flying water droplets. This earned another giggle from Brittany, who swam to the side of the pool, resting her chin on the concrete - the same spot where her elbows had rested a few nights ago as she held Santana's legs open wide.

"Come on, San. You're mom and dad won't be home until like eight. That leaves us with loads of time," Brittany husked as she drew a circle on the brick. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at Santana before she pushed off from the side of the pool, floating away on her back with her boobs on full display.

Santana watched as Brittany kicked her feet, opening her legs wider than necessary as she swam away. Santana bit her lip, pulled her sunglasses away from her face and walked to the pools edge. She curled and uncurled her toes and jumped in, holding her breath as she went underwater. She bobbed up to the surface and was immediately greeted with Brittany's face. She wrapped her arms around Santana, one hand going to the string that was keeping Santana's bathing suit in place while Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's middle.

"I don't think you'll be needing this," Brittany murmured as she pulled the string free, exposing Santana's boobs as she started kissing Santana's neck. A second later her hand snaked down Santana's body, going into her bikini bottoms. Her hand reached between Santana's legs, effectively teasing her before removing the tiny shorts.

"Britt," Santana breathed as one of Brittany's warm hands groped one of her boobs. Her thin fingers rolled the nipple before pinching it, making Santana buck into Brittany's stomach.

Brittany laughed and her lips went to Santana's neck, kissing and sucking on her skin, making Santana throw her head back. Santana wanted nothing more than to have Brittany push up her up against the wall of the pool and pump her fingers into her until she screamed and she really wanted to repeat what had happened the other night, except this time Santana floating in the water as she licked between Brittany's legs but she didn't want anyone else to see, especially Mrs. Bradford who would surely tell her parents.

"Britt," she tried again but Brittany just continued sucking. "Brittany, baby." She pulled Brittany's lips away from her neck and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. "Let's go inside," Santana said as she removed her legs from Brittany's waist and intertwined their hands.

Brittany shook her head, pulling Santana close to her again. "I want to have pool sex," she whispered.

Santana shivered but pulled away again, swimming to the ladder of the pool, Brittany floating behind her. She grabbed Santana's hips and bit her shoulder as Santana started up the steps. Brittany's hands went to her breast and she leaned back into her. "Okay, if you come inside with me we can do whatever _you_ want." She glanced back at Brittany's eyes and saw them shining in response as if this was just what she was waiting to hear. Contrary to popular belief Santana was not the one in charge in the bedroom, she had been with all the guys she fucked but when it came to Brittany she did whatever Brittany wanted, she was putty in her hands, well now that they were somewhat dating. When they had just been fooling around Santana, always made the calls but now that there was no one else in either of their sex lives she let Brittany do all the leading, submitting to Brittany's every move and demand.

Brittany slapped her ass and Santana grinned, quickly rising out of the pool and grabbing the towels that were haphazardly placed by their chairs. She quickly wrapped one around her and glanced back at the pool where Brittany was climbing out of the pool, Santana's bikini in hand. Santana threw the towel at her and bolted for the door, running into the cold air conditioned house. She shivered as the freezing air met her skin, making the water droplets turn cold against her skin.

Brittany's hands were back on her hips, walking her towards the basement door, apparently deciding to get their sweet lady kisses on on Santana's bed as opposed to Santana's parents cloud like one where they had fucked the past couple of days while her parents were gone on some business trip. Santana grinned and let Brittany guide her towards the stairs and into her messy room. Once they were in her room Santana dropped her towel and she felt cotton brush against her legs, meaning Brittany had dropped her towel too. Before she could even ask Brittany what she wanted she was thrown on the bed, bouncing as her back hit the mattress. Seconds later Brittany was on top of her, her hands wasting no time and going directly for Santana's throbbing center.

Santana knew she should probably be embarrassed about how wet she already was but Brittany was no stranger to her body and would only see this as a compliment. She groaned as Brittany's fingers ran the length of her slit, her thumb coming up to press against Santana's clit. Brittany's mouth went to one of breasts, her lips sucking the already puckered nipple into her mouth and gently biting it, earning another moan from Santana.

"Brittany," Santana groaned hotly as Brittany plunged two fingers inside of her, giving no warning and starting to pump in and out. Santana started bucking her hips to the rhythm of Brittany's fingers but just as quickly as the fingers entered Santana they were gone.

Santana opened her eyes, not remembering having closed them, and hit Brittany's arm. "What the hell, Britt?" You can't just start finger fucking someone and not finish."

Brittany only grinned and rolled off of the bed, she disappeared into Santana's walk-in-closet, leaving Santana on bed neglected and extremely turned on. Santana had the urge to follow her but the pulsing between her legs made her stay put, instead she brought her hands up to her boobs, tweaking the nipples as she listened to Brittany rustling around in her closet.

A minute later, it felt more like an hour to Santana, Brittany came back into the bedroom, a black harness with a bright pink dildo attached hanging from her pointer finger. Santana's mouth fell open at the sight. The dildo, embarrassingly named Hercules by Brittany and later changed to Aphrodite, had not been used between the two of them since sometime in sophomore year. It was bought by Santana on a dare from one of the Cheerios, Quinn had been hosting one of her many sleepovers and a game of truth or dare started. No one thought Santana would go through with but with a free dinner at Breadstix promised as the prize and a wink from Brittany, Santana had boldly walked into the store and walked out a few minutes later with the dildo wrapped neatly in the big.

Santana had never intended on using it, stashing it in the back of her closet amongst other things that she wanted to keep hidden from the prying eyes of her parents but one night, after a particularly heavy make out session, Brittany asked if they could try it out. Santana had been reluctant at first but then the thought of riding Brittany crossed her mind and she quickly agreed.

They had only used it once or twice, every time Brittany being the one wearing while Santana rode her, back when Santana wanted nothing but sex from the blonde. She used it on herself once or twice, while she was dating Sam but longing for Brittany to be the one fucking her. She had carefully removed the toy from its harness and pushed it in and out of herself, the whole time pretending that it was Brittany doing the thrusting.

Brittany walked up to the bed and crawled back on top of Santana, dropping the dildo next to them as she kissed Santana passionately. Her tongue pushed into Santana's mouth, quickly finding the Latina's tongue with her own and sucking on it forcefully. Brittany pulled away then and sat up so she as straddling Santana's tiny waist. "I want you," Brittany started, her fingers walking closer to Santana's boobs with each word. "To put_ this_ on." She reached for the dildo, presenting it to Santana like it was a lavish meal. "And let me ride you until I scream your name."

Santana's body panged, her center throbbing at Brittany's last word. If she had been wearing panties they would be soaked through, completely ruined and she was pretty sure there was a pool of liquid building on her sheets underneath her but she didn't care, all that mattered was the image of Brittany ridding her. "Well if that's what you want, baby, that's what you'll get." She leaned up into Brittany and feigned kissing her lips, quickly ducking her head to take a perfect pink nipple into her mouth. Santana wondered if Brittany could see how turned on she was, how Brittany topping her drove her absolutely wild.

"Fuck," Brittany groaned, her hands going around Santana's neck and forcing her mouth closer.

Santana grinned to herself and switched boobs, everyone thought Brittany was some innocent, sweet girl but Santana knew the _dirty_ Brittany. The one who cursed endlessly in bed, the one who once fucked Santana in a bathroom stall at the mall and the one who first made Santana do a 69er. Santana pulled her mouth away from Brittany. She raised her eyebrows seductively, loving the way Brittany bit her lip as she watched Santana take the harness into her own hands.

Brittany shook her head and took the dildo from Santana, nonverbally communicating that she wanted to be the one to attach it around Santana's hips. She backed up on her heels and took Santana's legs in her hands. Wordlessly Santana raised her butt off the bed, letting Brittany fasten the harness in place before she dropped back down.

She stared down at the extension on her body and glanced up at Brittany who was climbing onto her again. Right away Santana brought a hand between Brittany's legs, spreading Brittany's thighs apart as Brittany settled herself astride Santana, a knee on either side of her waist.

Brittany held Santana's shoulders and lowered herself onto Santana's awaiting fingers. Santana pumped in and out of Brittany, making her spread her legs wider as Brittany pinched her own nipples. "Mmmm, _more_. Baby, I need more."

Not being able to deny Brittany anything Santana removed her fingers and grabbed the dildo, angling it so it could enter Brittany. Brittany places a hand over Santana's, easing the shaft between her legs before sinking hard onto it, pushing herself open even further.

"_Fuck!_" Brittany cried, lifting herself up and dropping down quickly again.

On the next drop Santana lifted her hips, bringing them up to meet Brittany as moved on top of.

"Oh my god, _yes. Yes!_" Brittany screamed as she rocked against her. Soon both of their moans fill Santana's room, loud cries bouncing off the black patterned walls. Brittany's hips jolted as she tried to take more of the dildo, harshly bringing herself down on top of it, her groans growing louder. "More, give me – give me more!"

Santana didn't know how she could give _more_ but she sat up slightly, pulling one of Brittany's nipples into her mouth, biting it the next time Brittany dropped down on top of her. The sucking only made Santana want more though, more of Brittany. She needed to taste her, to taste the liquid that was dripping from Brittany onto the dildo and filling her room with the musky smell of sex. Her mouth came off of Brittany's nipple with a loud wet pop. Within seconds she had Brittany on her back, the blonde's mouth open in shock as she stared up at Santana, her mouth opening in protest as Santana slid away from her.

"San! You cannot just flip me over and stop fucking me, it's not coo…"

Santana stopped her with a kiss, her hand traveling down Brittany's body. "_I_ want to be the one fucking you. I want _my _fingers in you, my lips around your clit while you're squirming underneath me."

Brittany pouted. "I wanted to use the dildo so I could_ ride_ you."

"Well maybe you still can," Santana purred against Brittany's neck. She sucked on Brittany's neck as she wiggled underneath her. Santana licked and sucked at her neck for a few moments longer and then she pulled away grinning before lying flat on her back. She settled herself against the pillows and smirked over at Brittany who was sitting up on the bed and moving onto her knees so she could glare at Santana.

Brittany climbed on top of her, reaching for the dildo again but Santana just took her hand and shook her head. "Come closer," Santana whispered.

"San, I don't, I don't know what you mean…" Brittany said as she tipped her head to the side, confusion crossing her face.

Santana grabbed Brittany's ass cheeks, squeezing them tightly as she dragged Brittany closer to her. Brittany's eyebrows rose in surprise but she shuffled herself forward due to Santana's forceful hands. Santana released her tight grip on Brittany's butt once she had shuffled over the swell of Santana's fake breasts. "Now," she said, her nails scratching at Brittany's lower back. "Ride me."

Brittany's eyes that had been staring curiously down at Santana widened in realization. She wiggled her eyebrows and moved up onto Santana's body until her knees were resting on either side of her head. Brittany looked slightly hesitant at first but then Santana's hands were on her ass again, bringing Brittany to her awaiting mouth.

A loud moan came from Brittany as Santana reached out to lick her. Wasting no time Santana tongued Brittany's hole, holding her tongue out straight as Brittany bounced on her face.

"Ugh, San! Yes, _yes_!" Brittany screamed as her eyes closed and she brought her hands up to toy with her nipples.

Remembering Brittany's request for "more" from earlier Santana snaked a hand underneath Brittany's bottom. She moved her mouth to Brittany's clit, sucking on it furiously as she entered her with two fingers. The reaction was instant, Brittany's bucking became more uncoordinated and her moans grew louder. Too quickly her body stopped and her orgasm flooded through her. Santana pulled her fingers out and moved her tongue to Brittany's hole so she could taste the liquid that was coming out of her.

Brittany gasped and lifted her body off of Santana, her breathing erratic as she came down from her high. She shuffled back down Santana's body and before Santana had even quirked an eyebrow Brittany's mouth was licking away at her glistening center.

"Oh, _oh. _Brittany, baby, yes!" Santana lifted her hips to meet Brittany's tongue, moaning as she continued to lick. Three fingers entered her and she gasped.

Brittany stilled her movements, looking up at Santana to see if she could continue. Santana frantically nodded her head and then Brittany was pumping in out of her until Santana's whole body writhed in pleasure and she was screaming Brittany's name.

"Oh my god, Britt," Santana sighed as Brittany crawled up her body, her sweaty body collapsing deliciously against Santana's equally sweaty one.

"Mmmm," Brittany hummed as she grinned down at Santana. She cuddled into Santana, her head resting on Santana's breasts. She kissed Santana's skin, gentle worshipping pecks. "You know, I don't think I've ever been this happy."

Santana smiled and combed through Brittany's still damp hair, kissing the top of her head as she wrapped her arms around Brittany to try and bring her even closer. "Me too, babe."

After a minute Brittany propped herself up on her elbow and gave Santana a mischievous smile. "You know what that means for this school year?"

"No, what?" Santana replied as she drew lazily circles on Brittany's arm.

"Lots and lots of sex, even more than last year and the year before," Brittany happily replied as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Santana chuckled. "I love you, B."

Brittany grinned and once again rested her head on Santana's chest. "I love you too."

Senior year was going to be amazing.


End file.
